narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shisai
|hometown = Sunagakure}} File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png }} Iron Sand Imperial Funeral Iron Sand Funeral Iron Sand God Killer Iron Sand God Spear Iron Sand Rampart Iron Sand Shuriken Iron Sand Sky Capture Iron Sand Pitfall Iron Sand Wall Iron Sand Waterfall Flow }} Shisai is one of the Ninnin, and a Shinobi of Sunagakure. He is a descendant of the Third Kazekage, and a user of the Iron Sand Technique. Appearance Shisai is is a tall man, with charcoal hair, and tanned skin, (being that he lives in the desert). He wears the normal uniform of a Sand Jonin, along with a special armor plate on his chest. The armor has many concealed slots and pockets that contain seal marks used in summoning mass amounts of the iron powder used in the Iron Sand Technique. He has holsters on both thighs, and lower back for various ninja tools and weapons. Personality Shisai is mostly opposite his former partner, Anashi. He is very serious, never smiling, and rarely cracking a smirk. He is not very good at joking around, though he has a dry, (and often sadistic) humor. Shisai is not a fan of ignorant people, or children. He claims his dislike for ignorant people is for their lack of common sense, and maturity, whilst his dislike for children is that they are annoying. Shisai tends to group both into the same category. Shisai, also unlike his former partner, is not as "fight-loving". He detests long, drawn out fights, and prefers to get the job done with quickly. He also isnt as merciful, and is not above killing an opponent. Also, where Anashi is good would be good with Close-to-Mid Range combat, Shisai is a stationary Long-Range fighter. Shisai does share some traits with Anashi. While he willingly will end a foe, he will not attack if his attacker is unarmed, though this is less about honor, and more towards lack of interest. He also is very good with self-control, and patience, being a keen analyst and capable strategist, practicing caution in battle. Shisai is a Doaist. Background Early Life Shisai was born in the Hiddens Sand Village during the Third Great World Shinobi War. He is a descendant of the Third Kazekage in unknown realtion, though it is distant. He entered the Hidden Sand Ninja Academy at age six, where he displayed intelligence, and prowess. He graduated at the age of twelve. Genin Shisai became a genin at age 12, and began completing various D-rank Missions. At age 13, he discovered that, like his ancestor, he could mold his Chakra into a magnetic force, though he had no practical use for it. At this age, he begn taking a few C-ran Missions, displaying mastery of the basic ninja arts. He took the Chunin Exams at age 14, in Konohagakure, and passed. Chunin Jonin/Ninnin Abilities Shisai is a skilled Long-Range fighter, and uses the stationary method, (staying mostly in one spot, and not moving the body much). •Iron Sand: Being a blood descendant of the , Shisai has the ability to convert his Chakra into a source of magnetic energy. He uses it to manipulate an Iron Powder, like his ancestor. While Shisai has knowledge of the techniques the Third Kazekage used with the Iron Sand, Shisai prefers a more direct method, involving speed, and piercing-related attacks, and strong, multiple-person protection-style defenses. •Sealing Techniques: Shisai is also an accomplished Fuinjutsu user, capable of sealing vast amounts of iron powder into concealed pockets on his person. He claims his Sealing Techniques are aspects of his Yang Nature. •Sensory Abilities: Shisai has skill in the . The normal usage of the technique is not a strong area for him, however he developed the Third Eye Sensory Technique, which allows him to "see" people through his Iron Sand, (i.e via Iron Sand Clones, or walls). He claims this is the aspect of his Yin Nature. Shisai has completed over 400 missions. 21 D-Rank 78 C-Rank 99 B-Rank 103 A-Rank 14 S-Rank